


Comfort

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Critical Role Relationship Week, Drunken Spellcasting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Trinket comforts Keyleth and Vex after Vox Machina returns to Whitestone. An episode 85 missing scene.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Critical Role Relationship Week](http://percyvex.tumblr.com/post/156591402338/cinderfell-what-is-critical-role-relationship) on tumblr. The pairing was chosen by a randomizer, and the fic was originally posted [on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/157111292458/comforting-presence).
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoilers for Episode 85.**

Trinket nuzzled Vex the moment she released him from her necklace. She threw her arms around him and held on tight. She wanted comfort, he knew, and that’s what he was for. Comfort, and standing between her and anything that wanted to hurt her.

When Keyleth crowded in on the other side of his neck and buried her face in his fur, he nuzzled her, too.

“You are sad,” he crooned.

Vex pulled back. “Oh, forgot,” she observed, then twisted her hands and spoke a few words, the way Keyleth had taught her in the Feywild.

“It’s okay to be sad,” Trinket told her.

“Oh, buddy,” Vex cooed, and went back to cuddling him.

“What did he say?” Keyleth slurred, leaning back and staring at Trinket’s nose.

“He’s just wonderful,” was Vex’s muffled reply.

“He is,” Keyleth agreed, and returned to the hug.

“You know the spell too,” Vex reminded her.

“Oh yeah…” Keyleth slurred. She stepped back, wobbly, and began to move her hands in much the same way Vex had, but not exactly.

“Darling…” Vex observed, having turned her head to watch. “I think that's—”

A sudden puff of smoke interrupted her, followed by the sound of flapping wings and an annoyed hoot.

“—Conjure Woodland Beings,” Vex finished belatedly.

Trinket chuffed out a bear laugh at the sight of Keyleth blinking at the owls as they blinked at her.

“Whoops,” the druid said.

“I’ll let them out,” Vex told her, then called to the owls, who understood her words through the spell she had (correctly) cast. One perched on her forearm and the other swooped out the door behind her, out of the unused ballroom in Whitestone castle and through the hallway to a nearby balcony.

Trinket watched as Keyleth scrunched up her face in drunken concentration and cast Speak with Animals.

“You did it,” he told her.

Keyleth squeaked in surprise. “I did it!”

“Good job,” he said, then settled down on the floor. Keyleth joined him, leaning against his warm back.

“Thanks for being here, Trinket,” Keyleth slurred after a while. “It means a lot.”

“I’m always here, Keyleth,” Trinket reminded her.

“Yeah,” Keyleth said, new tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. “You are. That’s my favorite thing about you.”

“Well,” Trinket replied, as Keyleth buried her face in his fur again, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trinket is the best.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/157111292458/comforting-presence)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
